1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to portable oxygen producing devices, and more particularly to a self contained, non-pressurized, flexible portable oxygen system.
2. Background Information
There are a number of situations in which a source of oxygen would be an essential lifesaving tool. This could include a situation where a person is in a burning building and a supply of oxygen, even if only for a few minutes, would increase his or her chances of escape from the smoke filled building. This could apply to office workers, rescue personnel or police.
Another situation in which emergency oxygen would be useful is in response to an emergency situation, such as an environment filled with poisonous gases. This could occur in a chemical plant from a rupture of a tank, or could occur on a battlefield from the use of chemical weapons. In such a case, having a quickly available supply of oxygen, which has been conveniently stored and has a long shelf life, would be a lifesaver. Other situations in which an emergency supply of oxygen would be useful would include use by pilots who may need to clear their head when flying at a higher elevation, first aid situations in which oxygen may need to be administered in the field before the person is picked up by oxygen equipped rescue personnel, at home where a person may wish to administer oxygen in response to shortness of breath, heart arrhythmia, heart attack, or stroke.
The prior art includes many oxygen generation devices. Many of them involve a rigid canister in which oxygen gas is compressed, and from which it can be released for breathing. Other prior art oxygen generation systems are reaction vessels, in which chemicals of various types can be added in order to set up a reaction that generates oxygen. The problem with compressed oxygen is that these systems are expensive, heavy, and not practical for most people to have on hand. Devices based on a reaction vessel are impractical if the reaction vessel is bulky and hard to carry, and if the chemicals take any more than the absolute minimum of time and effort to add and mix for use. A person cannot hold their breath very long while preparing such a canister, measuring ingredients, and adding the ingredients. A reaction vessel which takes more than ten (10) seconds to access, activate, and begin receiving oxygen is not very effective. One which takes several minutes to access, activate, and begin receiving oxygen is not particularly practical in the situations that are described above.
A portable emergency oxygen generation system needs to be small in size, have a long shelf life, be easy to activate, but which does not activate accidentally, and must generate breathable oxygen within a few seconds of activation. Anything that takes more than even five seconds is not effective in certain situations. None of the prior art oxygen generation devices has these features.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.